


Rose Apothecary (Dot Com)

by fairmanor



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Embedded Images, Gen, M/M, Rose Apothecary Website, Store Reviews, This is what happens when you're bored out of your mind, Website - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairmanor/pseuds/fairmanor
Summary: An imagining of what the Rose Apothecary website could look like.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 115
Kudos: 229





	Rose Apothecary (Dot Com)

**Author's Note:**

> So I should be doing literally anything else because I'm theoretically very busy right now but instead I decided not to do anything important and made this instead. 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
